Centella Blanca
by julian manes
Summary: Pueblo Paleta es ahora un caos dominado por la delincuencia... hasta que llega una salvadora. OVA 1: nace una heroina, sera la salvacion del pueblo?


¡HOLAS! ¿COMO ESTÁN? EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD PRESENTO UN NUEVO FIC EN EL CUAL NUEVAMENTE MISTY SE LUCIRÁ… ¿DE QUE FORMA? DIGAMOS QUE SE CONVIERTE EN LA NUEVA SUPERHEROÍNA DE PUEBLO PALETA… DESDE QUE FINALICÉ "EL EXTRAÑO CASO…" QUE VENGO CON ESTA IDEA… Y OTRAS DERIVADAS DEL MISMO FIC :P ¡JEJE! EN ESTE CASO, MI FIC SALDRÁ EN FORMATO "OVA" ES DECIR, CADA CAPÍTULO CONTARÁ UNA HISTORIA AUTOCONCLUSIVA PERO REFERIDAS AL MISMO PROGRAMA, ES DECIR, SERÁN VARIAS HISTORIAS EN UNA… ESPERO LES AGRADE A TODOS ;) Y YA ME DEJO DE DAR VUELTAS… ¡QUE COMIENCE LA ACCION!

**"CENTELLA BLANCA"**

**OVA NÚMERO UNO:**

**"NACE UNA NUEVA SUPERHEROÍNA"**

****

****

ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUÉS DE QUE ASH FINALIZA SU VIAJE POR HOEN, VUELVE A SU PUEBLO NATAL ENCONTRÁNDOSE CON LA DESAGRADABLE SORPRESA DE QUE ESTE SE HA TRANSFORMADO EN UNA CIUDAD DE LA DELINCUENCIA. EL TERROR IMPERA POR DOQUIER, DEL APACIBLE Y PACÍFICO PUEBLO DE SU INFANCIA NO QUEDA NADA, EL EQUIPO ROCKET SE HIZO AMO Y SEÑOR DEL MISMO Y NADA PUEDE HACER LA POLICÍA LOCAL NI REGIONAL PARA ACABAR CON LA DELINCUENCIA QUE ALLÍ EXISTE… ¡HAMPONES ARMADOS RECORREN LAS CALLES ASOLANDO A LOS MORADORES DEL POBLADO! EL SECUESTRO, LA EXTORSION Y LA INSEGURIDAD SON MONEDA CORRIENTE EN ESTE PEQUEÑO CASERÍO ACOSTUMBRADO A VIVIR Y DORMIR CON LAS PUERTAS SIN LLAVES… ÉPOCAS QUE YA QUEDARON BIEN ATRÁS PERO NO OLVIDADAS Y BIEN AÑORADAS POR LOS ANCIANOS DEL LUGAR…

AUNQUE SIEMPRE DEL BARRO SURGE LA ESPERANZA…

UNA JOVEN PAREJA DE AMIGOS SE ENCUENTRAN EN LA CASA DE ÉL. ELLA VIENE A VISITARLO DESPUÉS DE ESTAR MUCHO TIEMPO ALEJADA DE ÉL. CON SUS 20 AÑOS RECIÉN CUMPLIDOS ELLA REGRESA EN BUSCA DE SU AMIGO DE 18 AÑOS DE EDAD PARA INTENTAR RECOMPONER SU RELACION DE AMISTAD Y, TAL VEZ, ALGO MÁS… LUEGO DEL ANSIADO REENCUENTRO, EL ALMUERZO DE CELEBRACION Y LOS POSTRES, LA CHICA EN CUESTION VA A RELAJARSE CON LA LECTURA DE UN LIBRO A LA SOMBRA DE UNO DE LOS HERMOSOS ÁRBOLES QUE ALEGRAN EL COLORIDO JARDÍN DE ESTA CASITA DE PUEBLO PALETA… PERO, HOY EN DÍA NO SE PUEDE ESTAR MUY TRANQUILO EN PUEBLO PALETA…

-¡MISTY! MISTY, ¿EN DONDE ESTÁS? –GRITA UN JOVEN DE CABELLOS NEGROS ACOMPAÑADO DE UN PIKACHU.

-ESTOY ACÁ ASH, ¿NO ME VISTE? –LE RESPONDE UNA PELIRROJA QUE SE ENCUENTRA LEYENDO UN LIBRO DEBAJO DE UNO DE LOS ÁRBOLES DEL ESPLENDIDO JARDÍN DE LA SEÑORA KETCHUM.

-ESTABA BUSCÁNDOTE PORQUE TENÍA MIEDO DE QUE TE PASARA ALGO…

-NO ME PASO NADA ASH, PERO GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARTE.

-¡AY DIOS! POR MÁS QUE INSTALAMOS ESAS ELEVADAS Y HORRIBLES REJAS AÚN TEMO QUE CUALQUIER DELINCUENTE LAS BRINQUE PARA ALZARSE CON ALGUNO DE MIS TROFEOS O CON ALGÚN OTRO OBJETO DE VALOR.

-ME PARECE QUE ESTÁS ALGO PARANOICO ASH. –CONTESTA LA PELIRROJA.

-ES QUE DESDE QUE VINISTE POR ÚLTIMA VEZ TODO CAMBIO MISTY… -AGREGA ASH EN TONO PREOCUPADO Y MELANCOLICO. –HACE MUCHOS AÑOS QUE NO VENÍAS POR CASA, EN AQUELLA ÉPOCA TODO ERA MUY TRANQUILO, PERO DESDE QUE LOS ROCKETS SE INSTALARON EN EL PUEBLO NADA ES SEGURO…

-¡YA LO SÉ ASH! –TRATA DE TRANQUILIZARLO MISTY. -PERO NO TE PONGÁS ASÍ DE TRISTE…

EN ESE MOMENTO, SE ESCUCHAN UNOS DISPAROS PROVENIENTES DE LA CALLE PRINCIPAL, UN FUERTE ALARIDO Y UN CHIRRIAR DE NEUMÁTICOS ES LO QUE SE OYE A CONTINUACION…

-¡MI AUTO, SE ROBARON MI AUTO! –GRITA UN HOMBRE CON DESESPERACION. -¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE POR FAVOR!

-¡ES MI VECINO! -GRITA ASH. –EL SEÑOR LAGUNA, VAMOS A AYUDARLO. –MANIFIESTA ASH MIENTRAS CORRE HACIA LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL DE LA CASA.

-¡CALMATE ASH! –YA NO VAS A PODER HACER NADA. –LE GRITA MISTY MIENTRAS LO PERSIGUE.

AL LLEGAR A LA CALLE, ASH SE ENCUENTRA CON SU VECINO, EL CUAL TIENE UNA HERIDA DE BALA EN SU BRAZO Y ESTÁ TIRADO EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE SOBRE UN CHARCO DE SANGRE LLORANDO A GRITOS…

-¡SEÑOR LAGUNA! –VOCIFERA ASH. –NO SE PREOCUPE, PEDIRÉ AYUDA.

-¿QUÉ PASO AHORA HIJO? –EXCLAMA LA SEÑORA KETCHUM ASOMÁNDOSE POR LA VENTANA.

-¡MAMÁ! LLAMÁ A UNA AMBULANCIA, EL SEÑOR LAGUNA ESTÁ HERIDO. –ORDENA ASH.

-¡ENSEGUIDA HIJO! –RESPONDE DELIA ATENDIENDO LA SITUACION.

-MI AUTO… MI AUTO… -SOLLOZA EL HOMBRE HERIDO.

-CALMESÉ SEÑOR, SU SALUD ES LO IMPORTANTE AHORA.

-¿PERO Y COMO VOY A TRABAJAR AHORA? –CONTESTA EL SEÑOR. –MI AUTO ERA MI HERRAMIENTA DE TRABAJO, SABÉS BIEN QUE TENGO QUE MANTENER A MI FAMILIA… MIS HIJOS SE QUEDARÁN SIN COMER…

-¡LADRONES DE MIERDA! –MASCULLA ASH. -¿COMO PUEDE SER QUE NO HAYA NADA NI NADIE QUE LOS DETENGA?

-¡ASH! -¿QUÉ PASO? –EXCLAMA MISTY AL LLEGAR JUNTO A ASH.

-ESOS CRETINOS BALEARON AL SEÑOR LAGUNA… LE ROBARON SU AUTO. –RESPONDE ASH CON TODA SU FURIA. -TRABAJA COMO REMISERO… ¿QUIÉN MANTENDRÁ A SU FAMILIA? Y MÁS AHORA QUE SE ENCUENTRA GRAVE…

-ES TERRIBLE LO QUE PASA EN EL PUEBLO. –MURMURA MISTY.

-ME DUELE TENER QUE VIVIR DE ESTA FORMA Y SIN PODER HACER NADA… -FARFULLA ASH.

-¿LLAMARON A LA POLICÍA? –PREGUNTA MISTY.

-¡PARA QUE! –GRITA ASH SOSTENIENDO AL HERIDO. –NO TE DAN BOLA, NO PUEDEN HACER NADA… -SOLLOZA. –LO ÚNICO QUE SE PUEDE HACER AHORA ES ATENDERLO AL SEÑOR LAGUNA…

-COMO ME GUSTARÍA PODER HACER ALGO ASH… -MUSITA MISTY.

-NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA MISTY… LOS ROCKETS SON UNA ORGANIZACION DELICTIVA MUY GRANDE… YA NO SE PARECEN EN NADA A CUANDO TENÍAMOS QUE LUCHAR CONTRA ELLOS…

INSTANTES DESPUÉS, LA AMBULANCIA LLEGA PARA HACERSE CARGO DEL HERIDO, EL CUAL AFORTUNADAMENTE SOBREVIVIO AL ATAQUE. LUEGO DE QUE LOS MÉDICOS SE HICIERON CARGO DEL HERIDO, EN MEDIO DEL GRITERÍO Y EL MAR DE LLANTOS DE SU ESPOSA E HIJOS, LA AMBULANCIA PARTE LLEVANDO AL HERIDO… QUEDANDO ASH Y MISTY VIÉNDOLA ALEJARSE…

-Y ESTO ES COSA DE TODOS LOS DÍAS. –COMENTA ASH MUY AFLIGIDO.

-¿ES PARA TANTO? –DICE MISTY.

-NO TE DAS UNA IDEA. -CONTESTA ASH. –OCURRE QUE VOS VINISTE HOY A CASA…

-¡CHICOS POR FAVOR! –GRITA DELIA DESDE EL INTERIOR DE SU CASA. –ENTREN RÁPIDO Y CIERREN LA REJA CON CANDADO, ES MUY PELIGROSO ESTAR AHÍ FUERA.

-TIENE RAZON MAMÁ, VAMOS PARA ADENTRO. -ORDENA ASH.

YA EN EL INTERIOR DE LA CASA, LOS OCUPANTES DE LA MISMA NO SE SIENTEN NI MUY COMODOS NI MUY TRANQUILOS, EL SONIDO DE LOS LEJANOS TIROTEOS Y LAS SIRENAS DE LOS PATRULLEROS QUE CIRCULAN DE UN LADO AL OTRO DE LA CIUDAD COMO SI TRATARAN DE JUSTIFICAR SU INNATA INCOMPETENCIA O SU IMPOSIBILIDAD DE COMBATIR EL CRIMEN ES LA MÚSICA DE FONDO QUE SE OYE EN EL MODESTO HOGAR. EN EL LIVING DEL MISMO, MIENTRAS MISTY RETOMA LA LECTURA DE SU LIBRO, ASH PULE SUS MEDALLAS, RECUERDOS DE SUS ANTIGUOS COMBATES Y COMPETENCIAS…

-MÁS TARDE IRÉ A VISITAR AL PROFESOR OAK. –MANIFIESTA MISTY.

-COMO QUIERAS MISTY, PUEDO ACOMPAÑARTE.

-NO HACE FALTA ASH, PODRÉ IR SOLA, CONOZCO EL CAMINO.

-¡PERO MISTY! –EXCLAMA ASH. –SERÍA MUY PELIGROSO… TE PUEDEN ROBAR, MATARTE, O… HASTA VIOLARTE…

-¡AY ASH! ME PARECE QUE ESTÁS EXAGERANDO.

-ASH TIENE RAZON. –INTERVIENE DELIA KETCHUM LLEGANDO AL LIVING. –SI VAS SOLA TE EXPONÉS A CUALQUIER TIPO DE PELIGROS…

-¡ES CIERTO MISTY! –ACLARA ASH. –NOSOTROS VIVIMOS ACÁ Y CONOCEMOS BIEN LOS PELIGROS DEL PUEBLO, A CIERTAS HORAS YA ES IMPOSIBLE SALIR DE LA CASA.

-DE ACUERDO… -MASCULLA MISTY.

-MISTY… -MURMURA ASH. –QUIERO DECIRTE ALGO…

-SI ASH, DECIME. –ACEPTA MISTY.

-CREO QUE ES HORA DE DEJARLOS SOLOS… -COMENTA DELIA MIENTRAS INTENTA SALIR DEL LUGAR.

-¡NO MAMÁ! NO TE VAYÁS… ES ALGO IMPORTANTE.

-¿IMPORTANTE? –DICE MISTY SORPRENDIDA.

-SI, ASÍ ES. –CONFIRMA ASH MIENTRAS REVISA SUS BOLSILLOS.

-¿QUÉ PASA HIJO? –PREGUNTA DELIA.

-¡AY! ES QUE NO LO ENCUENTRO… -RENIEGA ASH MIENTRAS DA VUELTA SUS BOLSILLOS NUEVAMENTE.

-HIJO, HIJO… -MURMURA DELIA.

-¡AGUARDAME UN SEGUNDITO! –DICE ASH MIENTRAS SALE DESPEDIDO DEL RECINTO.

-¿PERO QUE LE PASA? –COMENTA MISTY AL VERLO PARTIR.

-HABRÁ QUE ESPERAR. –DICE DELIA CON UN AIRE DE MISTERIO.

MINUTOS DESPUÉS, EN EL MISMO LUGAR, ASH REGRESA CON SUS MANOS METIDAS EN LOS BOLSILLOS, LO QUE LLAMA LA ATENCION DE MISTY. ESTE, AL VERLA LE SONRÍE Y LE EXTIENDE UNA CAJITA QUE SACA DE UNO DE LOS BOLSILLOS DE SU PANTALON…

-MISTY. –DICE ASH. –COMO SABÍA QUE IBAS A VENIR TE PREPARÉ UNA SORPRESA… EN REALIDAD ES UN REGALO QUE QUIERO DARTE POR NUESTRA… AMISTAD.

-¿UN REGALO… PARA MÍ? –EXCLAMA MISTY SORPRENDIDA.

-AJA.

-BUENO ASH… QUIERO VERLO.

ASH EXTIENDE SUS MANOS Y LE OFRECE LA CAJITA A MISTY, ELLA LA TOMA MUY EMOCIONADA, AL ABRIRLA ENCUENTRA EN SU INTERIOR UNA PULSERA PLATEADA, CON VARIOS DIJES Y PIEDRAS DE ADORNOS DE VARIOS COLORES…

-ASH… ES… HERMOSA… GRACIAS. –MUSITA MISTY MARAVILLADA.

-DE NADA. -CONTESTA ASH. -EN CUANTO LA VI ME GUSTO Y AHORRÉ DINERO PARA COMPRÁRTELA.

-LO QUE NO ENTIENDO ES POR QUE ME LA COMPRASTE. –INDAGA MISTY.

-YA TE LO DIJE… POR NUESTRA AMISTAD. –CONTESTA ASH.

-AHORA TENDRÉ QUE HACERTE ALGÚN REGALO A VOS. –EXCLAMA MISTY.

-¡NO, NO HACE FALTA! –CONFIRMA ASH. -LO COMPRÉ PORQUE SABÍA QUE VENÍAS A VISITARME, ASÍ TE DABA UNA SORPRESA.

-QUE AMABLE QUE SOS ASH… –CONTESTA MISTY CARIÑOSAMENTE.

-QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE MISTY. –DICE DELIA. –ASH ESTUVO MUY PREOCUPADO PORQUE NO SABÍA SI TE IBA A GUSTAR SU REGALO.

-¡CLARO QUE ME GUSTA! ES PRECIOSA… ME LA PONDRÉ YA MISMO. –MANIFIESTA MISTY COLOCÁNDOSE LA PULSERA.

-ME ALEGRO MISTY… –CELEBRA ASH.

-¿COMO ME QUEDA? –INTERROGA MISTY.

-HERMOSA… -ASIENTE ASH.

-LES PREPARARÉ ALGO PARA QUE COMAN. –ANUNCIA DELIA.

-¡GRACIAS MAMA! YA ESTABA CON HAMBRE. –CELEBRA ASH.

-YA SE ACABO EL ENCANTO. –MURMURA MISTY.

HORAS DESPUÉS, LUEGO DE QUE ASH Y MISTY TOMARON LO QUE LES PREPARO DELIA, MISTY DECIDE PARTIR HACIA EL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR OAK… A PESAR DE LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE ASH Y SU MADRE, ELLA DECIDE IR SOLA HASTA LA CASA DE OAK…

-YA ES MUY TARDE, ¿QUERÉS IR IGUAL?

-SI, ES QUE QUIERO DEJARLE A MIS POKÉMONS CUANTO ANTES ASÍ LOS ATIENDE, ELLOS ESTÁN ESTRESADOS POR TANTAS FUNCIONES EN EL GIMNASIO.

-DEJAME ACOMPAÑARTE MISTY… -INSISTE ASH. –ES PELIGROSO QUE VAYAS SOLA.

-NO TE PREOCUPÉS ASH, NO ME VA A PASAR NADA. –DICE MISTY CONFIADAMENTE.

-¡ES QUE ES MUY PELIGROSO! –VOCIFERA ASH. –TE PUEDE PASAR ALGO MALO.

-PERO ES QUE…

-NO TE PREOCUPÉS ASH. –DICE MISTY MIENTRAS SE ACERCA A ÉL. –SÉ CUIDARME SOLA.

-MISTY…

MISTY SE ACERCA A ASH Y LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA, ASH MUY SORPRENDIDO LA DEJA IR… SIN SABER LO QUE IBA A PASAR…

-DE ACUERDO, PERO CUIDATE MUCHO MISTY. –EXCLAMA ASH AL VERLA SALIR POR LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL.

-LO HARÉ ASH, VAS A VER QUE NO ME VA A PASAR NADA MALO.

-ESO ESPERO. –SUSPIRA ASH.

MISTY SALE DE LA CASA DE ASH Y SE DIRIGE RAUDAMENTE HACIA LA CASA DEL PROFESOR OAK. LA NOCHE VA CAYENDO SOBRE EL PUEBLO, MISTY APRESURA SUS PASOS PARA LLEGAR AL LABORATORIO ANTES DE QUE OSCUREZCA POR COMPLETO, PERO, AL LLEGAR A UNA INTERSECCION ALGUIEN LE INTERRUMPE SU CAMINO…

UN HORRIBLE TIPO VESTIDO CON ROPAS OSCURAS APARECE DE REPENTE BLANDIENDO UNA PISTOLA, ANTE ESTA SITUACION MISTY DA UN GRITO, EL SUJETO, QUE NO APARENTA TENER MÁS DE 15 AÑOS, MÁS ALTO QUE ELLA, DELGADO Y DE CARA SALPICADA DE HOYOS, EMPUÑA SU ARMA EN ACTITUD AMENAZANTE, MISTY SE ATEMORIZA Y COMIENZA A SUPLICAR…

-¡LARGÁ LA GUITA O TE QUEMO, TE QUEMO EH!

-¡POR FAVOR! NO ME HAGA DAÑO…

-¡CALLATE VIEJA! –ORDENA EL INFELIZ. -¡DAME TODA LA GUITA QUE TENGÁS ENCIMA! LARGALA TODA.

-SI… SI… ESTÁ BIEN. –TARTAMUDEA MISTY ATERRORIZADA.

-DAME TODA LA GUITA O TE QUEMO… ¡TE QUEMO! –GRITA EL LADRON.

-ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN. –DICE MISTY ASUSTADA.

-ESO TAMBIÉN DAMELO. –ORDENA EL DELINCUENTE.

-¿MI PULSERA?

-SI FLACA, DAMELÁ O TE HAGO MIERDA TE HAGO.

-¡NO, MI PULSERA NO! –GRITA MISTY.

-¡DAMELÁ GUACHA! –GRITA EL DESPRECIABLE TIPEJO.

-¡NO! –VOCIFERA MISTY CUBRIÉNDOSE LAS MANOS.

EL INSERVIBLE SER TOMA SU ARMA Y APUNTA RÁPIDAMENTE HACIA MISTY, UN RESPLANDOR PLATEADO Y AMARILLO SALE DEL CAÑON DEL ARMA AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE RESUENA UN FUERTE ESTRUENDO. MISTY CAE AL SUELO HERIDA POR EL IMPACTO DEL PROYECTIL. EL DESECHO HUMANO TOMA APRESURADAMENTE LA PULSERA DE MISTY Y SALE CORRIENDO MIENTRAS ELLA QUEDA TIRADA EN EL SUELO…

-MISTY ESTÁ TARDANDO DEMASIADO. –COMENTA ASH INTRANQUILO.

-NO TE PREOCUPÉS HIJO. ELLA DEBE ESTAR BIEN.

-PERO MAMÁ…

-LLAMALO AL PROFESOR OAK Y VAS A VER QUE TENGO RAZON.

-MEJOR NO, SINO VA A DECIR QUE LA ESTOY CONTROLANDO.

-ME INQUIETA QUE NO REACCIONE. –SE ESCUCHA DECIR A UNA VOZ FEMENINA.

-A MI TAMBIÉN. -EXPRESA UNA VOZ MASCULINA.

-¿QUÉ ME PASO? –PIENSA. -¿EN DONDE ME ENCUENTRO?

-¿PODRÁ ESCUCHARNOS? –DICE LA VOZ FEMENINA.

-POSIBLEMENTE. –RESPONDE LA VOZ DEL HOMBRE.

-¿QUIÉNES ESTÁN HABLANDO? –VUELVE A PENSAR. –ME PARECEN VOCES CONOCIDAS.

-ESTÁ SONANDO EL VIDEOTELÉFONO. –HABLA LA CHICA.

-YO ATIENDO. –ESTABLECE EL HOMBRE.

-MIENTRAS LA CUIDO.

-MEJOR NO, PREPARATE, NO VAYA A SER COSA DE QUE ÉL ESTÉ LLAMANDO.

-¿ÉL? –PIENSA CON EXTRAÑEZA. -¿A QUIEN SE REFERIRÁ?

-¡Y EL MÉDICO QUE NO LLEGA! –EXCLAMA LA CHICA.

-¿MÉDICO, PARA QUE QUERRÁN UN MÉDICO? –SIGUE PENSANDO.

-¡HOLA PROFESOR OAK! –VOCIFERA ASH DESDE LA PANTALLA DEL VIDEOTELEFONO. -¿COMO ESTA USTED?

-BIEN ASH, ESTOY BIEN. –ASIENTE EL PROFESOR. -¿LLAMABAS POR ALGO EN ESPECIAL?

-QUERÍA SABER SI MISTY LLEGO BIEN AL LABORATORIO.

-ESTOY BIEN ASH, NO ME PASO NADA. –DICE MISTY ARRIMÁNDOSE AL VIDEOTELEFONO PARA QUE ASH LA VEA.

-¡QUE ALIVIO! –SUSPIRA ASH. –ESTABA PREOCUPADO, HOY EN DÍA NO SE PUEDE SALIR SOLO A CAMINAR A ESTAS HORAS.

-LUEGO LA LLEVARÉ A TU CASA ASH. –DICE OAK. -TODAVÍA TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGUNAS COSAS MÁS.

-¿VENDRÁS A CENAR? –INQUIERE ASH.

-LO SIENTO. –DICE MISTY. –EL PROFESOR ME INVITO A COMER, ADEMÁS DE ÉL SE ENCUENTRA DÚPLICA, ASÍ QUE ME QUEDARÉ CONVERSANDO CON ELLA UN BUEN RATO.

-DE ACUERDO. –ACEPTA ASH. –CUENTO CON USTED PROFESOR PARA QUE MISTY REGRESA A SALVO A CASA.

-NO TE PREOCUPÉS POR ELLO ASH, LA LLEVARÉ SANA Y SALVA.

-¡PERFECTO! –NOS VEMOS MAÑANA, CHAU PROFESOR. –SALUDA ASH ANTES DE INTERRUMPIR LA LLAMADA.

-POR SUERTE ASH NO NOTO LA DIFERENCIA. –SUSPIRA EL ANCIANO MIENTRAS CUELGA LA BOCINA.

-SI, PERO NO QUIERO SEGUIR PERSONIFICANDO A MISTY DE POR VIDA. -¿QUÉ DIREMOS SI ELLA NO REACCIONA AHORA? –PLANTEA DÚPLICA.

-CONFÍO EN QUE ELLA SE REPONGA PRONTO. –COMENTA OAK.

DE REPENTE, SE ESCUCHAN UNOS GEMIDOS PROVENIENTES DE LA HABITACION DEL PROFESOR OAK, ÉL Y DÚPLICA CORREN HACIA EL LUGAR ENCONTRANDO A MISTY DESPIERTA Y TRATANDO DE INCORPORARSE EN LA CAMA EN LA QUE SE ENCUENTRA…

-AGUA… QUIERO AGUA… -RUEGA MISTY.

-¡YA TE TRAIGO! –ASEGURA DÚPLICA.

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE ME PASO? –PREGUNTA MISTY.

-TE ASALTARON EN EL CAMINO. –RESPONDE OAK. -POR SUERTE DÚPLICA TE VIO Y PUDO AYUDARTE TRAYÉNDOTE PARA ACÁ ENSEGUIDA.

-¡ME DUELE EL BRAZO! –SE QUEJA MISTY.

-ES QUE EL LADRON TE DISPARO Y TE HIRIO EN EL BRAZO, CAÍSTE AL PISO Y QUEDASTE INCONSCIENTE POR LA CAÍDA. AFORTUNADAMENTE TU HERIDA NO ES SERIA, YA TE LA VENDÉ Y LLAMAMOS A UN MÉDICO PARA QUE TE LA REVISE.

-¡AY NO! –EXCLAMA MISTY. –ASH ESTARÁ PREOCUPADO…

-LO ESTÁ, ACABA DE LLAMAR PERO YA LO TRANQUILIZAMOS. –ACLARA OAK.

-QUE SUERTE.

-¡AGUA, AGUA! ¿DE DONDE SACO AGUA? –EXCLAMA DÚPLICA ALGO ACELERADA.

AL VER UN RECIPIENTE LLENO DE UN LÍQUIDO TRANSPARENTE, CERCA DE UN DESTILADOR, DÚPLICA LO TOMA Y SALE DISPARADA HACIA DONDE SE ENCUENTRA MISTY…

-AQUÍ TE TRAJE AGUA MISTY. –DICE DÚPLICA AL LLEGAR.

-GRACIAS. –RESPONDE LA PELIRROJA TOMANDO EL RECIPIENTE.

-¿DE DONDE SACASTE EL AGUA? –PREGUNTA OAK AL VER EL VASO TRAÍDO POR DÚPLICA.

-ESTABA CERCA DE UN APARATO LLENO DE TUBOS EN EL LABORATORIO…

-¡QUE! –EXCLAMA OAK. -¡¡¡ESO NO ES AGUA!!!

-¿ENTONCES QUE FUE LO QUE TOMÉ? –PREGUNTA MISTY MIENTRAS SOSTIENE UN JARRO CON TOTAL TRANQUILIDAD.

-¿TE LO TOMASTE? –PREGUNTA OAK INTRANQUILO.

-SI, PERO NO ERA NADA MALO… CREO. –ASEGURA MISTY.

-¡ESO QUE LE DISTE NO ERA AGUA! –EXCLAMA OAK. –ERA UN COMPUESTO QUÍMICO QUE ESTABA ANALIZANDO…

-¿Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE ME HARÁ? –PREGUNTA MISTY YA ALGO NERVIOSA.

-NO LO SÉ. –INDICA OAK.

-¡PERDONAME MISTY! –SUPLICA DÚPLICA. –NO QUERÍA HACERTE DAÑO…

-ESO NO ME IMPORTA AHORA… -COMENTA MISTY CON TRISTEZA. –LO QUE ME DUELE ES QUE ME ROBARON LA PULSERA QUE ME REGALO ASH.

-¡AYAYAYAY! –CHILLA OAK. -¿QUÉ SERÁ LO QUE TE HARÁ ESE COMPUESTO, QUE EFECTOS TRAERÁ EN LAS PERSONAS…?

-¿ES PARA TANTO? –DICE DÚPLICA.

-ES UN COMPUESTO QUÍMICO EXPERIMENTAL. LO DESCUBRÍ DE CASUALIDAD NO HACE MUCHO. CUANDO LO PROBÉ CON ALGUNOS POKÉMONS NO ENCONTRÉ QUE RESULTARA PERJUDICIAL PARA ELLOS, POR EL CONTRARIO, LOS ALIVIABA DE SUS DOLENCIAS, PERO TENÍA EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS RAROS…

-¿EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS RAROS? –PREGUNTA DÚPLICA.

-SI. –AGREGA OAK. –EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS RAROS. CAUSABA UN AUMENTO EN LA FUERZA Y LAS HABILIDADES DEL POKÉMON, PERO NUNCA LO ESTUDIÉ CON LAS PERSONAS, POR LO QUE NO SÉ QUE PUEDE PROVOCARLES…

EN ESE MOMENTO SUENA EL TIMBRE DE LA CASA DE OAK, EL MENCIONADO SE DIRIGE A LA PUERTA PARA ATENDER EL LLAMADO, MIENTRAS QUE DÚPLICA SE QUEDA JUNTO A MISTY, PARA AYUDARLA EN LO QUE PRECISE.

-ME SIENTO MEJOR. –INDICA MISTY. –QUIERO VOLVER A LO DE ASH.

-¡NO! –AFIRMA DÚPLICA. –NO TE VAS A IR HASTA QUE TE VEA EL DOCTOR.

-¡PERO SI YA ESTOY BIEN! –INSISTE LA COLORADA.

-ESO NO LO SABREMOS HASTA QUE EL DOCTOR LO CONFIRME. –SOSTIENE OAK AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE INGRESA A LA HABITACION ACOMPAÑADO POR EL GALENO.

-BIEN JOVENCITA, PERMÍTAME HACER MI DIAGNOSTICO. –ASEGURA EL FACULTATIVO.

LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS DE EXHAUSTIVA REVISACION…

-¡PERO ESTA CHICA ESTÁ BIEN SANA! -¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE PASO? –INQUIERE EL MÉDICO.

-¿COMO QUE ESTÁ SANA? –EXCLAMA OAK.

-PERO… SI LLEGO INCONSCIENTE Y CON SU BRAZO HERIDO… -ASEVERA DÚPLICA ALTAMENTE SORPRENDIDA.

-TIENE SUS DOS BRAZOS PERFECTAMENTE SANOS Y SIN CICATRICES VISIBLES, NO TIENE HERIDAS DE NINGÚN TIPO Y SEGÚN MI DIAGNOSTICO NO PADECE ENFERMEDAD O DAÑO ALGUNO.

-PERO ENTONCES… -DICE OAK.

-ELLA NO TIENE NADA. –AFIRMA EL DOCTOR.

-NO LO ENTIENDO. -DICE MISTY. –ENTONCES… ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE ME PASO?

-SEGURAMENTE SOLO SE DESMAYO POR EL SUSTO DEL ROBO, NADA SERIO PARA UNA CHICA QUE REBOSA DE SALUD. –EXPLICA EL MÉDICO.

-ESTÁ BIEN DOCTOR, ¿CUÁNTO LE DEBO POR LA CONSULTA? –PREGUNTA OAK.

-AHORA LE DIGO. –COMENTA EL MÉDICO MIENTRAS SALE.

-¿SERÁ POR EL REMEDIO QUE TE TOMASTE? –COMENTA DÚPLICA A MISTY.

-QUIEN SABE…

MISTY VUELVE A MIRAR SU BRAZO. EN DONDE ANTES CONTEMPLO UNA HORRIBLE HERIDA SANGRANTE CUBIERTA POR VENDAJES ÚNICAMENTE VE SU TERSA PIEL SIN NINGÚN RASGUÑO…

-¿SERÁ QUE GRACIAS AL REMEDIO AHORA TENÉS SUPERPODERES? –PREGUNTA DÚPLICA.

-¡NO DIGÁS IDIOTECES! ESO NOMÁS PASA EN LAS PELÍCULAS.

-¡HACÉ LA PRUEBA! –INSISTE DÚPLICA.

-SI CLARO, AHORA RESULTA QUE PUEDO VOLAR Y TIRAR RAYOS LÁSER POR LOS OJOS.

-SERÍA UNA DE LAS TANTAS POSIBILIDADES.

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN DE TANTOS CHISTES! –VOCIFERA MISTY LEVANTÁNDOSE DE LA CAMA. –TENGO QUE VOLVER A LA CASA DE ASH.

-PERO NO TE VAYÁS TODAVÍA, ÉL SABE QUE ESTÁS ACÁ Y QUE TE VAS A TOMAR TU TIEMPO, YA LE AVISAMOS POR EL VIDEOTELÉFONO.

-¡DE ACUERDO! ME QUEDARÉ PARA SER SU POKÉMON DE EXPERIMENTOS.

-NADIE DIJO QUE IBAS A SER USADA EN EXPERIMENTOS. –CONFIRMA OAK ENTRANDO AL LUGAR.

-¡PERO ES LO QUE PARECE! –EXCLAMA MISTY. –NO ME PASA NADA RARO, NI ME SIENTO RARA, NO SÉ NI QUE FUE LO QUE PASO PARA QUE ESTÉ ASÍ…

-SERÍA MEJOR QUE LO PROBARAS MISTY, TE TOMASTE ESE ELEMENTO QUÍMICO Y NO SABEMOS QUE EFECTOS PUEDEN PRODUCIRTE. –INSISTE OAK.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! –DICE MISTY RENDIDA. –VEO QUE NO ME QUEDA OTRA OPCION, PERO ANTES PROFESOR, QUISIERA QUE VIERA A MI RAPITASH…

-¿A DESTELLO? –PREGUNTA OAK.

-SI, A LA MISMA. –CONFIRMA MISTY.

-NO SABÍA QUE TUVIERAS UNA RAPITASH. –COMENTA DÚPLICA.

-¡Y MÁS VALE QUE LO OLVIDÉS! –EXCLAMA MISTY. –NI SIQUIERA ASH LO SABE.

-PERO ¿POR QUÉ TANTO SECRETO? –INQUIERE DÚPLICA.

-A ESA RAPITASH ME LO REGALO LARA LARAMIE, CUANDO ASH Y YO VISITAMOS SU RANCHO HACE UNOS AÑOS ATRÁS, ELLA ME PIDIO ESPECIAL CUIDADO PARA ESA RAPITASH, ADEMÁS DE QUE ASH SE QUEDO CON LAS GANAS DE TENER UNO.

-¿Y POR QUÉ TIENE QUE SEGUIR SIENDO SECRETO? NO LE PODRÍAS DECIR QUE ATRAPASTE UNO CUANDO NO ESTABAS CON ÉL. –DICE DÚPLICA.

-SI… CREO QUE SI, QUE YA LE PODRÍA DECIR…

-MISTY… -BALBUCEA DÚPLICA.

-¿QUÉ PASA?

-TU… TU PELO… SE ESTÁ PONIENDO… NEGRO.

-DEBE SER UN EFECTO DEL COMPUESTO QUE BEBISTE. –EXPLICA OAK.

-¡AY NO! –CHILLA MISTY. -¿Y AHORA QUE LE DIRÉ A ASH CUANDO ME VEA?

-HABRÁ QUE ESPERAR UN POCO. A LO MEJOR ES SOLO UN EFECTO TEMPORAL… O SECUNDARIO. LO ÚNICO QUE SÉ ES QUE NO VAS A TOMAR MÁS DE ESE MEDICAMENTO. –ASEGURA OAK.

-¡QUE MALA SUERTE LA MÍA! –PROTESTA MISTY. –NO SOLO NO SÉ SI ME ENVENENÉ SINO QUE AHORA MI PELO SE VOLVIO NEGRO…

EN MEDIO DE SU PROTESTA, MISTY GOLPEA CON FUERZA CON UNO DE SUS PUÑOS SOBRE LA MESA DE NOCHE CERCANA A LA CAMA PARTIÉNDOLA DE UN GOLPE... ANTE LA SORPRESA DE OAK Y DÚPLICA.

-MISTY… PARECE QUE ADQUIRISTE FUERZAS SUPERIORES GRACIAS A ESTE COMPUESTO. –ASEGURA OAK.

-¡VES! YO TENÍA RAZON, AHORA TENÉS SUPERPODERES. –ASEVERA DÚPLICA.

-QUE DIVERTIDO… -DICE MISTY SARCÁSTICA. –AHORA PODRÉ PERSEGUIR CRIMINALES Y…

-¿Y QUE MISTY? –PREGUNTA DÚPLICA AL VER QUE SU AMIGA SE QUEDA CALLADA.

-¿TE PASA ALGO, TE SENTÍS MAL? –PREGUNTA EL PROFESOR.

-ES QUE SE ME OCURRIO UNA BUENA IDEA…

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE VAS A HACER MISTY? -CONSULTA DÚPLICA ALGO NERVIOSA.

-QUE SI ES VERDAD QUE TENGO SUPERPODERES… PODRÉ IR A BUSCAR A QUIEN ME ROBO LA PULSERA…. ¡¡¡Y DARLE SU MERECIDO!!!

-¡¡¡ESO ES MUY PELIGROSO MISTY!!! –VOCIFERA EL VIEJO OAK. –PONDRÁS TU VIDA EN PELIGRO, ADEMÁS AÚN NO SABEMOS QUE EFECTOS TIENE EL REMEDIO QUE TE TOMASTE Y SI SUS EFECTOS SON PASAJEROS O DURADEROS…

-NO ME INTERESA. ASH ME REGALO ESA PULSERA CON MUCHO CARIÑO, SERÍA UNA PENA QUE ALGUIEN QUE NO LA MERECE LA ESTÉ USANDO… O QUIEN SABE PARA QUE LA ROBO.

-CREO QUE NO PODRÉ IMPEDIRLO. -APUNTA OAK. –PERO AL MENOS TENDRÁS QUE TENER UN PLAN… O ALGO CON QUE CUBRIRTE PARA QUE NO TE RECONOZCA ESE LADRON CUANDO NO ESTÉS BAJOS LOS EFECTOS DEL REMEDIO.

-YA VEO… -MUSITA MISTY. –NO VA A SER TAN FÁCIL.

-VEO QUE NOMÁS TE DIMOS ILUSIONES… -COMENTA DÚPLICA.

-¡NO SE PONGAN ASÍ! –LOS ALIENTA MISTY. –NADA MÁS BUSCARÉ AL QUE ME ROBO LA PULSERA Y LISTO, LUEGO VOLVERÉ A MI VIDA NORMAL.

-SI ES ASÍ… -MURMURA DÚPLICA.

-PERO TENÉS QUE TENER MUCHO CUIDADO, NO SÉ POR CUANTO TIEMPO TENDRÁ EFECTO LO QUE TOMASTE.

-HABRÁ QUE PROBARLO. –INDICA MISTY GUIÑÁNDOLE UN OJO.

EN ESE MOMENTO, MISTY TOMA UNA DE LAS SABANAS BLANCAS QUE CUBREN LA CAMA EN QUE SE ENCONTRABA RECOSTADA. LUEGO DE ELLO, SALE POR LA PUERTA DEL CUARTO…

-VOLVERÉ ENSEGUIDA. -DICE MISTY MIENTRAS SALE. –CONFÍEN EN MÍ.

-CUIDATE MUCHO. –SUPLICA OAK.

-QUE TENGÁS SUERTE. –EXPRESA DÚPLICA.

MISTY SALE RÁPIDAMENTE DEL LABORATORIO, UNA VEZ QUE GANA LA CALLE, SE DIRIGE PRESUROSA HACIA EL PUNTO EN QUE RECUERDA HABERSE ENCONTRADO CON EL MALVIVIENTE. UNA VEZ ALLÍ, SE CUBRE TOSCAMENTE CON LA SABANA, PERO NO LOGRA ACOMODARSE A GUSTO, POR LO QUE PROCEDE A DESGARRARLA PARA CUBRIRSE CON ELLA PARTE DE LA CABEZA Y LOS OJOS A MODO DE ANTIFAZ, CON EL RESTO, LO DEJA COLGANDO CUAL SI FUERA CAPA…

LUEGO DE IMPROVISAR UN DISFRAZ, MISTY COMIENZA A RECORRER LA ZONA PARA TRATAR DE INDIVIDUALIZAR AL HAMPON QUE LE ROBO LA PULSERA, JUSTAMENTE CUANDO COMIENZA A LLOVER COPIOSAMENTE. MISTY CONTINÚA CON SU BÚSQUEDA, NO PERMITIRÁ QUE UNAS GOTAS DE AGUA LA DESANIMEN.

DESPUÉS DE UNA INTENSA BÚSQUEDA, MISTY LOGRA PERCIBIR A UNA ANCIANA QUE SE DESPLAZA POR LA VEREDA DE LA AVENIDA PRINCIPAL DEL PUEBLO. LA MISMA TRATA DE CUBRIRSE DE LA LLUVIA CON UN PEQUEÑO PARAGUAS, EL CUAL LUCE BASTANTE DESGASTADO POR EL USO. CUANDO ESTABA POR RECOMENZAR CON SU BÚSQUEDA, SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ALGUIEN SE ENCUENTRA ACECHANDO A LA INDEFENSA ABUELA… NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE EL ASQUEROSO SUJETO QUE ROBO LA PRECIADA JOYA DE MISTY. CUANDO EL TIPEJO SE ENCUENTRA PROXIMO A DAR SU GOLPE, UNA FIGURA DE BLANCO SURGE DE EN MEDIO DE LA OSCURIDAD Y LE ASESTA UN BUEN GOLPE EN LA QUIJADA… CUANDO EL IMBÉCIL SE LEVANTA DEL SUELO, LE LANZA UNA MIRADA FURIBUNDA A QUIEN LO GOLPEO E INTENTA ATACARLO PERO CON TANTA MALA SUERTE QUE RECIBE OTRO GOLPE EN LA CARA…

-¡DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PUTA! –GRITA MISTY. -¿COMO TE ANIMÁS A ATACAR A ANCIANAS INDEFENSAS?

-¿QUIÉN SOS VOS? –CONSULTA EL MALNACIDO.

-QUE QUIEN SOY…

EN ESE INSTANTE, RESPLANDECE EN EL CIELO UN BRILLANTE RELÁMPAGO, MISTY LO CONTEMPLA ADMIRADA Y LE RESPONDE AL DELINCUENTE…

-YO… ¡¡¡YO SOY CENTELLA BLANCA Y VINE A HACER JUSTICIA EN ESTE PUEBLO!!!

-¿CENTELLA BLANCA? –PREGUNTA SORPRENDIDO EL MALPARIDO.

-¡QUE BIEN CHICA! –EXCLAMA LA ANCIANITA. -¡¡¡DALE SU MERECIDO!!!

MISTY LE DA UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO AL MALHECHOR, LUEGO DE ESO LO NOQUEA CON UNA PATADA EN LA CABEZA Y AL VER QUE EL MISMO QUEDA INCONSCIENTE LO AMORDAZA CON UNAS SOGAS QUE LLEVABA CONSIGO, Y LO REVISA PARA RECUPERAR SU PULSERA ENCONTRÁNDOLA EN UNO DE LOS BOLSILLOS DEL PANTALON DEL LADRON. LUEGO DE ESTO RECOMIENDA A LA SEÑORA QUE LLAME URGENTEMENTE A LA POLICÍA…

-LLAME A LA POLICÍA Y VÁYASE DE ACÁ CUANTO ANTES, YO VOLVERÉ A MI CASA.

-¿EN VERDAD SOS UNA SUPERHEROÍNA QUE VINO A SALVARNOS?

MISTY SE QUEDA VIENDO LA SONRISA DE LA ANCIANA, NO PUEDE DECIR NADA MÁS QUE…

-¡ASÍ ES SEÑORA! Y A PARTIR DE HOY LOS DELINCUENTES COMENZARÁN A TEMER MI NOMBRE –RESPONDE MISTY. -¡¡¡SOY CENTELLA BLANCA!!!

-¡AY DIOS MÍO ESCUCHASTE MIS PLEGARIAS! –EXCLAMA LA VIEJITA.

ANTES QUE LA MUJER SE RECUPERE, MISTY SACA UNA POKÉBOLA Y SUELTA AL POKÉMON QUE TIENE ALLÍ: UN RAPITASH, MONTA EN ÉL Y SE ALEJA RAUDAMENTE ANTE LA VISTA DE SU ADMIRADORA…

-¡DIOS TE BENDIGA CENTELLA BLANCA QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS!

Y AL LLEGAR AL LABORATORIO OAK…

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE COSA? –VOCIFERA DÚPLICA.

-SALVÉ A UNA ANCIANA DE SER ASALTADA… ESO ES TODO. –RESPONDE MISTY.

-¡SI, ESO LO ESCUCHE! –CONTESTA DÚPLICA. –LO QUE TODAVÍA NO ENTIENDO ES ESO QUE ME DIJISTE QUE TE PROCLAMASTE COMO CENTELLA BLANCA Y QUE… ¡¡¡DIJISTE QUE VINISTE A SALVAR AL PUEBLO!!!

-¡QUE TIENE DE MALO! ADEMÁS NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER…

-ESO ES LO QUE VOS TE CREÉS. –EXCLAMA OAK INGRESANDO AL RECINTO. –EN CUANTO LA VOZ SE CORRA TE PASARÁ COMO AL CAPITÁN PILUSO, EL ZORRO, VITO NERVIO, PATORUZÚ Y OTROS TANTOS SUPERHÉROES QUE COMENZARON ASÍ COMO VOS, A SALVAR A SUS AMIGOS Y LUEGO EL PUEBLO ENTERO LES SUPLICABA PARA QUE LOS AYUDEN…

-¡¡¡PERO ESO NO ME VA A PASAR!!! –EXCLAMA MISTY. –NO APARECERÉ MÁS EN PÚBLICO… SE LO ASEGURO.

-LO MISMO DIJO MISTERIX, Y DESPUÉS DE SALVAR AL MUNDO UNA VEZ TUVO QUE HACERLO DE POR VIDA… NO, NO TE LO RECOMIENDO MISTY, Y MÁS SI TENÉS QUE DEPENDER DE UN BREBAJE PARA TENER SUPERPODERES QUE AÚN NI CONOCÉS NI PODÉS DOMINAR.

-¡QUE POCA FE QUE ME TIENEN! –CHILLA MISTY. –CREÍ QUE ERAN MIS AMIGOS… Y ADEMÁS EL CAPITÁN PILUSO OBTENÍA SUPERPODERES TOMANDO LECHE…

-SI NO TE LO ADVIRTIÉRAMOS SERÍAMOS MALOS AMIGOS MISTY. –ACLARA DÚPLICA. –NO TODO ES COLOR DE ROSA EN LA VIDA DE UN SUPERHÉROE. ADEMÁS… ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO PASO DESDE QUE TE TOMASTE EL REMEDIO?

-SUPONGO QUE UN PAR DE HORAS… -DICE MISTY.

-HAGAMOS UNA PRUEBA. –ORDENA OAK. –ES PRECISO SABER CON EXACTITUD CUANTO DURA EL EFECTO DEL REMEDIO, ASÍ PODÉS ESTAR SEGURA DE CUANTO PODER TE QUEDA… ¡Y QUITATE ESOS PEDAZOS DE SABANA DE ENCIMA!

-ESTÁ BIEN. –PROTESTA MISTY MIENTRAS SE QUITA DE ENCIMA LOS RESTOS DE LA SABANA. -¿Y COMO LO HAREMOS?

-¡MIRE PROFESOR! –EXCLAMA DÚPLICA. –EL PELO DE MISTY VOLVIO A SU COLOR NORMAL.

-ES POSIBLE QUE SEA PORQUE MISTY PERDIO SUS PODERES… VEAMOS. –DICE OAK MIENTRAS ABRE UNA POKÉBOLA. –INTENTÁ LEVANTAR ESTE SNORLAX.

-PODRÍA HABERME DADO ALGO MÁS SENCILLO PARA HACER. –COMENTA MISTY.

MISTY SE ACERCA AL DURMIENTE POKÉMON, TRATA DE MOVERLO PERO NO LO LOGRA, INTENTA LEVANTARLO PERO NO LO CONSIGUE. LUEGO DE VARIOS INTENTOS FALLIDOS, SE DA POR VENCIDA…

-NO PUEDO HACERLO. –ACEPTA MISTY.

-HABRÁ QUE HACER OTRA PRUEBA. –DICE OAK. –POSIBLEMENTE TENGÁS ALGÚN OTRO PODER.

-NO GRACIAS. –RECHAZA MISTY. –DE TODAS FORMAS NO PIENSO VOLVER A CALZAR LA CAPA DE SUPERHEROÍNA. ES MUCHO PARA MÍ.

-PERFECTO. –APRUEBA OAK. –VAMOS A COMER ALGO.

-¡SE ME HIZO TARDE! –EXCLAMA MISTY VIENDO EL RELOJ. –ASH DEBE ESTAR PREOCUPADO.

-TE LLEVARÉ ALLÁ. –AFIRMA OAK. –VAMOS EN EL AUTO.

-LO ESPERO ACÁ PROFESOR. –ACEPTA DÚPLICA.

OAK LLEVA A MISTY A LA CASA DE ASH. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ, AMBOS DESCIENDEN DEL AUTO Y OAK SE VA A SALUDAR A DELIA. COMO ES DE ESPERARSE, ASH ESTÁ PREOCUPADO POR LA TARDANZA DE MISTY, QUIEN LO TRANQUILIZA PARA QUE NO SOSPECHE DE NADA. LUEGO, ASH VA A VER TELEVISION AL LIVING MIENTRAS QUE MISTY COME EN LA COCINA ALGO QUE LE PREPARO DELIA. DE REPENTE, ASH LLAMA A MISTY A LOS GRITOS…

-¡MISTY! –GRITA ASH. –MISTY, VENÍ A VER ESTO, ESTÁ INTERESANTE.

-¡YA VOY! DEJAME COMER ALGO CHE. –PROTESTA MISTY.

-PERO VENÍ. –INSISTE ASH. –VENÍ QUE ESTÁN DANDO ALGO INTERESANTE EN EL NOTICIOSO… ALGO SOBRE UNA CHICA QUE RESCATO A UNA VIEJA…

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? –EXCLAMA MISTY SORPRENDIDA.

-¡¡¡QUE COSA!!! –SE ESCUCHA A OAK GRITAR.

OAK Y MISTY CORREN HASTA EL SITIO DEL TELEVISOR, AL LLEGAR ALLÍ ENCUENTRAN A ASH CONTEMPLANDO LA PANTALLA, EN ELLA APARECE UNA VIEJA Y UN PERIODISTA, QUIEN LE CONSULTA POR LO SUCEDIDO…

-¿Y COMO SE DIERON LOS HECHOS SEÑORA? –INQUIERE EL PERIODISTA.

-VERÁ USTED. –RESPONDE LA ANCIANA. –EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE APARECIO ESE TIPO A ROBARME, SURGIO DE LA NADA UNA CHICA VESTIDA DE BLANCO, DIJO LLAMARSE CENTELLA BLANCA Y… ¡ME AYUDO!

-¿PODRÍA DESCRIBIR MEJOR A SU RESCATADORA?

-SI, COMO NO, ES UNA CHICA… COMO DE 20 AÑOS… PELOS NEGROS Y LARGOS… Y DESPUÉS DE SALVARME SE FUE MONTADA EN UN RAPITASH…

-¡MIERDA! NO CONTABA CON QUE LA VIEJA ESA DIJERA ALGO. –MURMURA MISTY.

-¿DECÍAS ALGO MISTY? –PREGUNTA ASH.

-NO, NADA, NO DIJE NADA ASH. -NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ASH SE ENTERE DE LO QUE HICE. –PIENSA AHORA MISTY.

-DE SEGURO SE TRATA DE UN INVENTO DE LOS PERIODISTAS. –ASEGURA OAK.

-¡SI! –EXCLAMA MISTY. –ESO DEBE SER, ¿QUIÉN SE VA A OCUPAR DE AYUDAR A LA GENTE EN MEDIO DE UN ASALTO SI…?

-¡ES HERMOSA! –EXCLAMA ASH INTERRUMPIENDO A MISTY.

-¿LO QUE? –DICE MISTY EXTRAÑAMENTE SORPRENDIDA.

-COMO PUEDEN VER. –SE ESCUCHA EN LA TV. –ESTE ES UN RETRATO HABLADO DE LA CHICA QUE SALVO A LA ANCIANA EN CUESTION.

EN LA PANTALLA SE LLEGA A VER UN DIBUJO DE UNA CHICA QUE SE ASEMEJA A MISTY PERO QUE TIENE LOS CABELLOS MUY LARGOS A COMPARACION DE ESTA. ASH SE QUEDA ADMIRADO DE LA IMAGEN, MIENTRAS QUE MISTY OBSERVA LA IMAGEN PARA TRATAR DE VERSE REFLEJADA EN ELLA…

-YO NO SÉ QUE LE VES DE BONITA, ADEMÁS ES SIMPLEMENTE UN DIBUJO GARABATEADO POR LA DESCRIPCION DE UNA VIEJA SENIL. –COMENTA MISTY.

-SI, ES CIERTO. –DICE ASH. –PERO DE SEGURO EN PERSONA SE DEBE VER MÁS BONITA.

-EL ASUNTO ES QUE DE SEGURO NO VA A APARECER NUNCA MÁS. –OBSERVA OAK. –POSIBLEMENTE SE TRATO DE UNA CASUALIDAD.

-TODOS EN PALETA NOS ENCONTRAMOS ESPERANZADOS ANTE LA SORPRESIVA APARICION DE ESTA SUPERHEROÍNA. –EXCLAMA EL PERIODISTA DESDE LA TELE.

-¡YA LO VE PROFESOR OAK! –VOCIFERA ASH. –AHORA PUEBLO PALETA TIENE SUPERHÉROE COMO EN LAS DEMÁS CIUDADES IMPORTANTES…

-¡AYYYY! –SUSPIRA MISTY POR LO BAJO. –LO QUE ME ESPERA…

-DE SEGURO RESOLVERÁ TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS DE LA CUIDAD. –COMENTA ASH ESPERANZADO.

-¡NO SE HAGAN ILUSIONES! –VOCIFERA MISTY. –TODAVÍA NO SABEMOS QUIEN ES ESA CHICA Y YA ANDAN SACANDO CONJETURAS SOBRE LO QUE HARÁ.

-¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS TAN ENOJADA MISTY? –INTERROGA ASH.

-ES QUE… ¡ME MOLESTA QUE CREAN QUE ALGUIEN VA A SALVAR ESTA CIUDAD!

-EN ESO TIENE RAZON MISTY. –ASEGURA OAK. -ES MEJOR NO HACERSE ESPERANZAS, POSIBLEMENTE FUE ALGUNA PERSONA QUE QUISO JUGAR UNA BROMA O HACER ALGO PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCION.

-ES CIERTO PROFESOR… -MUSITA ASH. –CREO QUE TIENE SENTIDO LO QUE DICE… LA APARICION DE UN SUPERHÉROE SALVADOR ES UNA VERDADERA UTOPÍA.

-¡TAMPOCO ES PARA TANTO ASH! –INTERCEDE MISTY. –DE SEGURO TARDE O TEMPRANO TODO VOLVERÁ A LA NORMALIDAD EN PUEBLO PALETA. NADA MÁS HAY QUE MANTENER LAS ESPERANZAS.

-PUEBLO PALETA AGRADECE A ESTA SUPERHEROÍNA SALVADORA Y MANTIENE LA FE EN QUE PRONTO ACABARÁ CON TODA LA DELINCUENCIA QUE AZOTA A NUESTRO PUEBLO. –COMENTA EL PERIODISTA EN LA TELE.

-¡LO VES MISTY! –DICE ASH. –TODOS ESPERAMOS A ALGUIEN QUE NOS SALVE…

-ENTONCES… CREO QUE PUEBLO PALETA YA TIENE QUIEN LO AYUDE. –DICE MISTY EN UN TONO CASI INAUDIBLE.

OAK LLEGA A ESCUCHAR LO QUE DICE MISTY, AL VERLA NOTA EN SU CARA CIERTA INCERTIDUMBRE ANTE EL BRUMOSO FUTURO QUE LE ESPERA…

EN ALGÚN LUGAR OCULTO DE PUEBLO PALETA, OTRA PERSONA SE ENCUENTRA VIENDO TELEVISION A ESAS HORAS, SE TRATA NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE DE GIOVANNI, LÍDER DEL EQUIPO ROCKET…

-¿CENTELLA BLANCA? –MASCULLA GIOVANNI. -¿DE DONDE HABRÁ SALIDO ESA CHICA?

-NO HAY DE QUE PREOCUPARSE. –SE ESCUCHA A ALGUIEN DECIR.

-¿QUÉ NO TE HABÍAS IDO YA JESSE?

-NO TENGO MÁS QUE HACER. –COMENTA LA CHICA. –ADEMÁS, NO VEO LA RAZON PARA INQUIETARSE POR ALGUIEN SALIDO DE UNA FIESTA DE DISFRACES Y QUE SE LA DA DE SUPERHÉROE.

-DE TODAS MANERAS HABRÁ QUE ESTAR ATENTOS… NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE ME IMPIDA TOMAR EL CONTROL TOTAL DEL PAÍS… YA CONTROLAMOS A PALETA Y A LAS CIUDADES LIMÍTROFES, LUEGO CONQUISTAREMOS EL RESTO DE LA PROVINCIA CON LA ESCALADA DE VIOLENCIA E INSEGURIDAD…

-ASÍ SERÁ MI ESTIMADO JEFE. –ASIENTE JESSE.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, ASH Y MISTY DECIDEN IR A VISITAR AL PROFESOR OAK. AL LLEGAR AL LABORATORIO ENCUENTRAN A DÚPLICA, QUIEN LOS ESTÁ ESPERANDO PARA COMENTARLES ACERCA DE LA NOTA PERIODÍSTICA DE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR…

-¡HOLA CHICOS! –EXCLAMA DÚPLICA AL VERLOS. -¿VIERON LA TELE ANOCHE?

-¡DÚPLICA, QUE ALEGRÍA VERTE! –EXCLAMA MISTY PARA TRATAR DE CAMBIAR EL TEMA. -¿SEGUÍS ACÁ? CREÍ QUE IBAS A VOLVER A TU CASA Y…

-¡SI QUE LA VIMOS! –GRITA ASH. –ES UNA CHICA MARAVILLOSA LA QUE SALVO A LA VIEJA ESA…

-¡¡¡NO DIGÁS ESTUPIDECES!!! –GRUÑE MISTY ALGO CELOSA. –ADEMÁS NO LA VISTE EN PERSONA COMO PARA SABER QUE TAN "MARAVILLOSA" ES.

-BUENO, NO ES PARA QUE TE ENOJÉS… -RESPONDE ASH.

-QUE BUENO QUE VINIERON. -INTERCEDE OAK. -SUS POKÉMONS SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN, TIENE QUE VERLOS.

-¡DE ACUERDO! –EXCLAMA ASH MIENTRAS SALE CORRIENDO HACIA EL PARQUE DEL PROFESOR.

-MENOS MAL QUE SE ALEJO DE NOSOTROS. –SUSPIRA MISTY.

-¿ACASO HAY ALGO QUE QUERÉS DECIRNOS? –INTERROGA DÚPLICA.

-QUE OPINAN SI… ME CONVIERTO EN SUPERHEROÍNA.

-POR EMPEZAR TENDRÍAS QUE TENER UN LINDO TRAJE DE SUPERHEROÍNA. –COMENTA DÚPLICA.

-ESTÁ BIEN… IMAGINÉ ESA POSIBILIDAD… -MURMURA OAK. –PERO TENDRÁS QUE TENER MUCHO CUIDADO, AÚN NO SÉ LOS EFECTOS QUE ESA FORMULA OCASIONA EN LAS PERSONAS.

-¡¡¡GRACIAS PROFESOR OAK, GRACIAS DÚPLICA!!!

-DE NADA. –RESPONDEN AMBOS.

-YO TE HARÉ UN HERMOSO TRAJE, VAS A VER QUE TE VA A QUEDAR MUY BONITO. –EXCLAMA DÚPLICA.

-AYYY… GIMOTEA MISTY. –TENDRÉ QUE DECÍRSELO A ASH…

-¡¡¡ESTÁS LOCA!!! –PROFIERE DÚPLICA. –SI ASH LO SABE ESTARÁ EN PELIGRO, ADEMÁS ES TAN BOCON QUE EN MEDIO MINUTO LO SABRÍA TODO EL PUEBLO, TENÉ EN CUENTA QUE SOLO TENDRÁS PODERES CUANDO TOMÉS LA FORMULA Y…

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, NO LE DIRÉ NADA! –ACEPTA MISTY ALGO MOLESTA.

-¿Y QUE TRANSPORTE ELEGIRÁS PARA MOVERTE EN LA CIUDAD?

-CREO QUE ES OBVIO. –AFIRMA MISTY. –MI RAPITASH. LA GENTE ME VIO CON ELLA ASÍ QUE SERÁ QUIEN ME ACOMPAÑE EN MIS MISIONES…

-ADEMÁS DE NOSOTROS. –AGREGA OAK.

-¿COMO? –PREGUNTA MISTY.

-SERÁ NECESARIO QUE YO SIGA PREPARANDO LA FORMULA ESPECIAL PARA DARTE LOS SUPERPODERES…

-Y NECESITARÁS UNA AYUDANTE… O ALGUIEN QUE SE HAGA PASAR POR VOS O POR TU OTRA PERSONALIDAD CUANDO ESTÉS OCUPADA. –ACLARA DÚPLICA.

-¿ALGUIEN QUE SE HAGA PASAR POR MÍ? –PLANTEA MISTY.

-¡ASÍ ES! –DICE DÚPLICA. –TENÉ EN CUENTA QUE NO SIEMPRE PODRÁS ESTAR EN DOS LUGARES AL MISMO TIEMPO…

-¡TENÉS RAZON! –ACEPTA MISTY. –SERÁS MI AYUDANTE, ADEMÁS PODRÁS AYUDARME A HACER ALGUNAS INVESTIGACIONES CUANDO SEA PRECISO.

-¡DESDE YA! –ACEPTA DÚPLICA.

-¡¡¡MIREN!!! –GRITA ASH AL ENTRAR EN EL LABORATORIO. -¡ATRAPÉ UN CATERPIE! -ANUNCIA AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LO LIBERA DE LA POKÉBOLA.

-¡¡¡SACAME ESE BICHO ASQUEROSO DE ACÁ!!! –GRITA MISTY ATERRORIZADA.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, MISTY CONCURRE NUEVAMENTE AL LABORATORIO OAK. ALLÍ SE ENCUENTRA DÚPLICA CON UNA SORPRESA PARA MISTY…

-¡MIRA! –EXCLAMA DÚPLICA ALZANDO UNAS ROPAS BLANCAS. –ESPERO TE GUSTE ALGUNO.

-LO QUE ME FALTA. –COMENTA MISTY. –QUE AHORA TE HAGÁS LA TOMOYO DAIDOUYI.

-NO DIGÁS ESO. –GRUÑE DÚPLICA. -ADEMÁS NO SOY LESBIANA… AL MENOS EN ESTE FIC. –MURMURA.

-DE ACUERDO, ME PROBARÉ LOS TRAJES.

DESPUÉS DE UN BUEN RATO, MISTY SE DECIDE POR LO QUE ELLA CONSIDERA EL "TRAJE DE SUPERHEROÍNA PERFECTO" UNA DELICADA CAMISA BLANCA CON AMPLIOS VOLADOS, UN PANTALON LARGO DEL MISMO COLOR CON PUNTILLAS DORADAS, UNA CAPA BLANCA Y LARGA BORDADA CON HILOS DORADOS Y UN ANTIFAZ TIPO OJOS DE GATO CON BORDES DORADOS… PERO MISTY CONSIDERA QUE LE FALTA ALGO…

-EL TRAJE QUE QUEDA BIEN… ESTÁ MUY LINDO, PERO… ALGO LE FALTA… -DICE MISTY.

-TENGO UNOS ZAPATOS BLANCOS MUY LINDOS… SON DE TACON BAJO.

-NO… FALTA OTRA COSA…

-¡NO DIGÁS MÁS! –EXCLAMA DÚPLICA. –SÉ LO QUE FALTA, YA LO TENÍA PLANEADO Y PENSADO.

-¿Y QUE ES LO QUE ME FALTA? SEGÚN VOS. –PROFIERE MISTY.

-¡¡¡UN EMBLEMA!!! –ANUNCIA DÚPLICA. –Y ACÁ TENÉS VARIOS PARA QUE ELIJÁS, ME LA PASE TRABAJANDO TODA LA NOCHE CON EL KOREL DESIN PARA HACER LOS MÁS BONITOS…

-DE ACUERDO, TENÉS RAZON, PERO… LE FALTA ALGO MÁS AL TRAJE… ALGO PARA LA CABEZA…

-¿UN GORRO?

-SI… PODRÍA SER…

-¡¡¡HOLA A TODOS!!! –SE ESCUCHA A ALGUIEN GRITAR EN PUERTA DE LA HABITACION.

-¡ASH! -MURMURA MISTY. –NO PUEDE VERME ASÍ.

-¡YO ME OCUPO! –EXCLAMA DÚPLICA.

MIENTRAS MISTY CORRE A ESCONDERSE DENTRO DE UNO DE LOS ARMARIOS DE LA HABITACION, DÚPLICA CORRE HACIA LA PUERTA INTERCEPTANDO A ASH…

-¡HOLA ASH! QUE SUERTE QUE VINISTE.

-ES QUE VINE A VER A MISTY, DIJO MAMÁ QUE SE ENCUENTRA ACÁ…

-¡DEBE ESTAR EN EL PARQUE! VISTE QUE GRANDE QUE ES… SEGURAMENTE ESTÁ POR ALGÚN LUGAR DEL MISMO, YO LA VI SALIR PARA ALLÁ…

-ESTÁ BIEN… -ACEPTA ASH AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE REGRESA POR DONDE VINO…

LUEGO DE QUE ASH SE ALEJA, MISTY SALE DEL ARMARIO EN QUE SE ESCONDIO, SIN DARSE CUENTA DE LO QUE TIENE PUESTO EN LA CABEZA…

-¡MENOS MAL QUE SE FUE! –EXCLAMA MISTY. –YA ME ESTABA PONIENDO NERVIOSA…

-¡¡¡MISTY!!! –CHILLA DÚPLICA. -¡ESE SOMBRERO TE QUEDA DIVINO!

-¿SOMBRERO? –DICE ELLA SIN PERCIBIR EL OBJETO EN SU CABEZA.

-¡SI! –DICE DÚPLICA MIENTRAS LA ARRASTRA HASTA UN ESPEJO. –MIRATE.

AL CONTEMPLARSE MISTY EN EL ESPEJO, ESTE LE DEVUELVE SU PRECIOSO CUERPO VESTIDO ENTERAMENTE CON ROPAJES BLANCOS, Y EN SU CABEZA UN VIEJO SOMBRERO DE HOMBRE DE COLOR GRIS…

-¡PERO SI ES UN SOMBRERO VIEJO! –CHILLA MISTY. –Y ENCIMA DE HOMBRE…

-A LO MEJOR ERA DEL PROFESOR…. TAL VEZ LO USABA EN SU JUVENTUD…

-MAL NO ME QUEDA, LASTIMA EL COLOR. –ACEPTA MISTY.

-NO TE HAGÁS DRAMA. -DICE DÚPLICA. –TE HAGO UNO PARECIDO Y CON UNOS LINDOS ARREGLOS.

-DE ACUERDO, PERO AHORA TENGO QUE SALIRME DE ACÁ E IR A BUSCAR A ASH YA QUE SINO VA A VOLVER PARA ACÁ…

-¡CIERTO! –DICE DÚPLICA. –CAMBIATE Y SALITE POR LA VENTANA.

FINALMENTE, MISTY SE DECIDE POR LA ADAPTACION DEL SOMBRERO DE DUPLICA, Y ELIGE UNO DE LOS EMBLEMAS QUE ELLA LE PREPARO: UNA CENTELLA BLANCA DENTRO DE UN CIRCULO, AL LADO DE ESTA UNA ESTRELLA DE OCHO PUNTAS Y ARRIBA DE LOS OBJETOS MENCIONADOS UN SOL BRILLANTE…

-¿PERO POR QUE ELEGISTE ES EMBLEMA MISTY? –INTERROGA OAK.

-ES EL QUE NOS REPRESENTA A TODOS, USTED EL SOL, DÚPLICA LA ESTRELLA Y YO LA CENTELLA. -COMENTA MISTY CON UNA SONRISA.

LOS DÍAS VAN PASANDO, MISTY COMIENZA CON SU ACCIONAR EN LA CIUDAD Y ESTA VA NOTANDO LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE EL PASADO Y EL FUTURO QUE PARECE SER PROMETEDOR CON LA LLEGADA DE CENTELLA BLANCA…

-Y UNA VEZ MÁS, CENTELLA BLANCA ATRAPO A LOS DELINCUENTES QUE SE DISPONÍAN A ROBAR EN UNA DE LAS CASAS DEL PUEBLO… -RELATA UN PERIODISTA DESDE LA TELE.

-¡ES FANTÁSTICO! –EXCLAMA ASH. –CENTELLA BLANCA SIMPLEMENTE ES MARAVILLOSA.

-TAMBIÉN ES HUMANA ASH. -OBJETA MISTY. -SEGURAMENTE TIENE UNA VIDA DETRÁS DE LA MÁSCARA.

-PUEDE SER, PUEDE SER… PERO NO DEJA DE SER HERMOSA…

-¡¡¡NUNCA LA VISTE EN PERSONA!!! –VOCIFERA MISTY.

-Y AHORA, EN EXCLUSIVA PARA EL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS, UNA FILMACION DE CENTELLA BLANCA EN ACCION…

-¡¡¡UNA QUE!!! –GRITA MISTY SORPRENDIDA.

-¡PODRÉ VERLA EN LA TELE! –CELEBRA ASH.

MISTY NO DICE MÁS NADA, SIMPLEMENTE TRATA DE RECORDAR EN QUE MOMENTO FUE GRABADA SU PARTICIPACION EN LA LUCHA CONTRA EL CRIMEN…

-AHORA LA VEMOS EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE DETIENE A LOS QUE PRETENDÍAN ATRACAR AL CAMION DE CAUDALES…

-¡YA LO RECUERDO! –PIENSA MISTY. –EN ESE LUGAR HABÍA UN TIPO CON UNA CÁMARA… NO CREÍ QUE VENDIERA LAS IMÁGENES AL CANAL…

-¡¡¡ES VERDAD LO QUE DECÍAS MISTY!!! –GRITA ASH.

-¿A QUE TE REFERÍS?

-A QUE CENTELLA BLANCA ES MÁS LINDA EN PERSONA QUE EN DIBUJOS…

-¡CARAJO!

Y EN OTRO EXTREMO DEL PUEBLO, GIOVANNI SE ENCUENTRA VIENDO TELEVISION TAMBIÉN…

-¡¡¡MALDITA CENTELLA BLANCA!!! –AÚLLA GIOVANNI. –ESE DINERO ME IBA A PERMITIR MEJORAR EL ARMAMENTO…

-NO SE INQUIETE JEFE. –COMENTA JESSE. –TENGO UN PLAN QUE PODRÁ AYUDARNOS A COMBATIRLA…

-¡MÁS TE VALE QUE SEA BUENO! –GRUÑE GIOVANNI IMPACIENTE. -¡¡¡QUIERO VERLA DESTRUIDA!!!

-ASÍ SERÁ JEFE… -MURMURA JESSE MIENTRAS SE RETIRA DEL LUGAR.

LUEGO DE ABANDONAR LA OFICINA PRINCIPAL DE LA GUARIDA, JESSE SE ENCAMINA POR OSCUROS PASADIZOS HASTA LLEGAR A LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL LUGAR. ALLÍ LA ESPERA UN SUJETO DE PELOS AZULES ACOMPAÑADO DE UN FELINO BÍPEDO…

-¿CUÁLES SON LAS ORDENES DEL SUPREMO JEFE?

-LAS USUALES. –RESPONDE JESSE. -¡ACABAR CON CENTELLA BLANCA!

-¿Y COMO LO HAREMOS? –PREGUNTA EL FELINO.

-LO ÚNICO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER USTEDES DOS POR AHORA ES CONVOCAR A LA MAYOR CANTIDAD DE LADRONES, RATEROS Y MALVIVIENTES HABIDOS Y POR HABER DE PUEBLO PALETA, SUS ALREDEDORES Y LEJANÍAS…

-¿Y PARA QUE LOS QUERÉS? –INTERROGA JAMES.

-YA LO SABRÁS… -COMENTA JESSE CON UN AIRE MISTERIOSO.

MIENTRAS, EN LA CASITA BLANCA DE ASH, LA FELIZ PAREJA SIGUE VIENDO LA TELE…

-CAMBIALE ASH… -ORDENA MISTY, QUIEN SE ENCUENTRA SENTADA AL LADO DE ASH COMPARTIENDO EL MISMO SOFÁ.

-DE ACUERDO, MUCHAS NOTICIAS POR HOY…

ASH CAMBIA DE CANAL Y PERMANECE EN SILENCIO POR ALGUNOS MINUTOS, MISTY SIGUE SENTADA A SU LADO MIENTRAS AMBOS CONTEMPLAN LA PANTALLA DEL TV. LUEGO DE UNOS INSTANTES DE SIGILOSO SILENCIO, MISTY LO QUIEBRA…

-¿EN QUE PENSÁS ASH?

-EN CENTELLA BLANCA…

-¡OTRA VEZ! –EXCLAMA MISTY ALGO DISGUSTADA.

-ES QUE…. MURMURA ASH MEDITABUNDO. –TENGO LA IMPRESION DE QUE ME ES FAMILIAR…

-¿FAMILIAR? –CUESTIONA MISTY LIGERAMENTE INTRANQUILA.

-SI… ES… COMO SI YA LA HUBIERA VISTO ANTES… EN ALGÚN OTRO LADO.

PARA SORPRESA DE ASH, MISTY SE ACURRUCA JUNTO A ÉL, LO ABRAZA Y MUSITA SUAVEMENTE SOBRE EL OÍDO DE ASH ESTAS PALABRAS…

-PARA QUE LA QUERÉS A ELLA… ME TENÉS A MÍ.

ASH SE SONROJA ANTE ESTA SITUACION, SONRÍE TÍMIDAMENTE Y ABRAZA A MISTY, ANTE LA RESPUESTA POSITIVA DE ASH, ELLA SE ACOMODA JUNTO A ÉL Y CIERRA SUS OJOS RELAJÁNDOSE POR COMPLETO…

-TE QUIERO MUCHO ASH…

-¿SI? PUES… YO… YO TAMBIÉN MISTY… TE QUIERO MUCHO.

MIENTRAS, EN EL LABORATORIO OAK DOS PERSONAS MEDITAN SOBRE LA SITUACION…

-MISTY ESTÁ LLEVANDO LAS COSAS MUY LEJOS, TEMO QUE EN ALGÚN MOMENTO NO PUEDA MANEJARLAS. –COMENTA DÚPLICA.

-NO ES ESO LO QUE ME PREOCUPA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS. -MASCULLA OAK. -LO QUE EN VERDAD ME MOLESTA ES QUE NO SEPA QUE VIRTUDES Y DEFECTOS TIENE ESA POCION… APENAS HACE UNA SEMANA QUE LA CONSUME… ¿QUIEN SABE LAS CONSECUENCIAS QUE TRAERÁ EN UN LARGO PLAZO?

DÚPLICA NO RESPONDE, SE ACERCA A LA VENTANA MIENTRAS OBSERVA LA NOCHE CERRADA… UN RELÁMPAGO SE REFLEJA EN EL OSCURO CIELO. ALZA LA VISTA Y DÁNDOSE VUELTA LE CONFIESA A OAK…

-DIOS QUIERA QUE PARA ESE ENTONCES EL TERROR Y LA VIOLENCIA SE HAYAN ACABADO EN PUEBLO PALETA.

**FIN DEL OVA.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

¡HOLAS! SON JULIAN MANES. ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO ESTA HISTORIA… ¡¡¡DISCULPENMÉ LA DEMORA!!! QUERÍA ACTUALIZAR EL MIÉRCOLES PERO ESTUVE SIN MI PC, POR LO TANTO NO PUDE HACERLO… ADEMÁS ESTA HISTORIA LA ACTUALIZARÉ (SI TODO VA BIEN) LOS DÍAS PRIMERO DE CADA MES :P COMO VERÁN… CREO QUE ES ALGO ORIGINAL… AUNKE YA VERÁN LO QUE TENGO PLANEADO… ¡¡¡JEJEJE…! (IMAGINEN AQUÍ LA IMAGEN DEL DIABLITO DEL MSN :P) VAYAMOS A LAS RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEWS: GIGI: ¡¡GRACIAS!! ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTEN MIS FICS. EL IMAGINATIVO: YA VERÁS NUEVOS FICS… POSIBLEMENTE RELACIONADOS CON ESTE TEMA O ALGÚN OTRO… ME GUSTAN MUCHO TUS FICS, ESPERO ESCRIBAS MÁS. ANA: ¡TE INCLUIRÉ EN MI PROXIMO FIC! :D GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW, ES VERDAD LO QUE DECÍS, NADIE ENTIENDE NADA NI LAS COSAS… YA TE DIJE QUE QUIERO VER LOS DOS FINALES :P ¡AH! Y JUSTAMENTE LO QUE ESCRIBÍ ES LO QUE A MÍ ME PASA CON ESA CANCION… LA CUAL TENGO EN EL DISCO RÍGIDO DE LA PC EN SEIS VERSIONES DISTINTAS :P ARGUS: ¡DISCULPÁ! NO PUDE RESPONDER ANTES TU REVIEW…. YA HABÍA PUBLICADO EL FIC PARA CUANDO ME LLEGO… SI, ES CIERTO, MI PRINCIPAL ERROR GRAMATICAL SON LOS TIEMPOS VERBALES… SIEMPRE TRATO DE ARREGLAR TODO ANTES DE LA PUBLICACION, PERO ALGUNO SE ESCAPA :P LO DE LAS MAYÚSCULAS ES UNA CARACTERÍSTICA PARTICULAR MÍA ;) BUENO, ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO EL PROXIMO MIÉRCOLES (O CUANDO MI PC Y EL FFNET ME LO PERMITAN :P) ¡SUERTE!

JULIAN MANES

CENTELLA BLANCA: OVA UNO, DICIEMBRE 2004. FIC BASADO EN LA NOVELA: "CENTELLA BLANCA" LA CUAL ES OBRA, MARCAS, HISTORIA Y PERSONAJE ORIGINAL REGISTRADO POR F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723, PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL Y/O PARCIAL SIN EL CONSENTIMIENTO ESCRITO DEL AUTOR. TOMOYO DAIDOUJI, PERSONAJE Y MARCA PROPIEDAD DE: "CLAMP" CAPITÁN PILUSO, EL ZORRO, VITO NERVIO, PATORUZÚ, MISTERIX, SON PERSONAJES Y/O MARCAS PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES Y/O CREADORES. LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, EXCEPTO "SEÑOR LAGUNA" QUE ES PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES" SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC. Y SUS COMPAÑÍAS AFILIADAS/AUTORIZADAS.


End file.
